Scars and Music
by RyukLuvsApples
Summary: Uryuu has an emotionally hard life, his father is abusive physically and emotionally. He gets bullied at school, he has no friends and is alone to deal with his feelings by himself. He knows hes gay and has feelings for Ichigo Kurosaki which makes things much more confusing and hard. (Warning contains self harm crewed language yaoi and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**~Sorry for any misspelled stuff! I'm awful woth righting shit. This should he like 3 or 4 chapters not much but oh well whatever. HOPE YOU ENJOY :3 ~**

Uryuu Ishida, 16 year old boy who lives in Kurakara town. Just like any other day he was getting ready for school. Instead of wearing the exact school uniform he wore grey skinny jeans and vans which still qualified to wear. It was raining and he usually had to walk but because of the weather his father had to drive him. He was furious he had to do so. Uryuu just stared at the floor silently as his father spat out his complaints. They got in the car. "Why the hell do you wear pants like that?! Fag!" Uryuu was used to things like that being said to him. "Cuz I want to, got a problem?" Ryuken took no time to waist and reached across the car and smacked the back of Uryuu's head causing it to hit the window. "Dont back talk me smart ass!" Uryuu ignored the sting on his head and looked out the wind. Another shitty day as usual. He went to his locker hoping he wouldnt get into any unwanted confrontations. Luckily he didnt. He went to boring class and at lunch sat alone as always. He normally sat outside or he would escape to the roof. That was his favorite spot. Due to rain he sat inside though. The weather was mucky after school but he was able to walk home. He listened to music on his walk home. Green day and Peirce the veil. He liked heavy metal punk and classical. He loved to melt in his music. It was his only escape from cruel reality. Thats why... He got the shit beat out of him today. He was too focused on his music he didnt see his school enemies approaching and was ambushed. He put up a fair fight but 4 against one was too much. He pulled out his house key sighing. This was a normal day for him. He went to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face. He looked in the mirror. "shit..." he muttered. His eye was starting to swell and turn purple. "_Dads gonna be pissed if he finds out again_." He thought. Ryuken owned a hospital so he was gone 80% of the time thankfully. Uryuu normally only saw him in the morning before school. Sometimes if he avoided his father he wouldnt see him for days. He went on a lot of business trips too so it was almost like Uryuu lived alone. He walked into his room. The walls covered in band posters and anime posters. He had a few quotes and poems on the walls too. He took his jacket off and lied down on his bed. He put his head phones on and sighed. Uryuu accidentally fell asleep listening to Bullet for my valentine. Waking to his alarm the next morning he went to the bathroom to see if his eye was worse. It was. He covered it with base makeup the best he could and put his glasses on. He rushed to get ready and leave for school so he could avoid his father at all costs. He managed to escape without Ryuken seeing him. He had about an hour before school so he got coffee and sat at a park bench to observe the morning. He saw Ichigo Kurosaki and his friend Mizuiro Kojima walking by. They always went to school together. Ichigo was somewhat Uryuu's rival so to speak. He secretly deep down had a slight liking in him. He seemed like the only one not to judge him. He seemed to be himself and always spoke his mind. Uryuu liked that about him. Later that day after gym a group of bullies approached him again. Grimmjow the leader as always, cornered him after everyone left the locker rooms. Stark, a 19 year old who was in his last year of high school. He was always too lazy to get physical but he was extremely cruel with words though. The other two were stupid lackeys of Grimmjow's to whom Uryuu didnt know their names nor cared to. "The fuck do you want?" Uryuu spat angrily. "You remember what you did to me Uryuu. Two weeks ago you gave me this and beat down some of my pals." Grimmjow pointed to some left over bruises on his face and smiled when he replied. "You started it dumb ass!" Uryuu was very annoyed. "And I'll start it again!" Grimmjow grabbed Uryuu's arms and slammed him against the lockers. Uryuu glared at him. He knew he wasnt getting out of this one. Grimmjow liked fighting especially if it was challenging. "Hang on." Grimmjow and his comrades looked confused. Uryuu took his glasses off and put them in his bag then stood in a fighting position. He got into fights a lot so his glasses getting broken was often. His father gets furious and in return hits and screams at Uryuu so he tried to avoid breaking them as much as possible. Grimmjow laughed then twisted a big smile on his face when he saw Uryuu was ready to fight. "Alright Im gonna kick your ass nerd!" He threw a strong punch at Uryuu who was able to dodge. Uryuu swung and grazed his enemies shoulder. Before he could defend himself, Uryuu was slammed against the lockers and was being beaten down. All he could think or feel was rage and frustration. It stung. It really stung. He was able to pull himself together a little bit in between Grimmjow's punches and kicked his legs, causing Grimmjow to lose balance. Uryuu took his chance while Grimmjow was stunned. Uryuu hit him in the chest knocking Grimmjow back a bit. He went for the blue haired boys face. He punched him. He didnt stop. He kept going repaying the favor from what Grimmjow did moments before. One of Grimmjow's lackeys stepped in and kicked Uryuu off of him. It knocked the breath out of him and he felt a sharp pain strike through his body originating from his ribs."**Dont fucking interfere!**" Grimmjow roared at his comrade, who looked confused and a bit hurt. Grimmjow stood up rubbing the blood from his lip onto his sleeve. He waited for Uryuu to stand before he continued to attack. This time he mercilessly knocked Uryuu to the ground. He smashed the raven haired boys face. Over and over. Uryuu was only able to lay there. Pain flooding his body. Grimmjow sit over Uryuu laughing madly as he pounded Uryuu's face in. His laughing angered Uryuu so much. He couldnt really even see anymore from the pain and sudden brutal attack. "Grimmjow. Stop. Do you want your ass in detention for the next month?" Stark's voice called out. Grimmjow stopped his brutal attack on Uryuu, who still just lied there. "Fuck off Stark! I dont care this is too fun!"

"Until you injure him so bad you get sued or maybe even kill him. Look at him!" He pointed at Uryuu laying weakly under Grimmjow. He looked down at his opponent considering Stark's words. " Fine! Your lucky this time fag!" Grimmjow said with a scoff, getting up. They made their leave without even looking back at him. Uryuu lay on the floor pain filling his whole body. "Why? Why the fuck does this happen to me?!" He thought while he finely collected his nerves enough to raise up. He pulled his glasses out of his bag and walked to the bathroom. His face was covered in blood and obvious bruises and swelling starting to show. He washed his face off the best he could and grabbed his books for his next class in a hurry. Luckily his next class was . She never really questioned him or said anything about stuff like that, she always just let that stuff be. It was also the class he shared with Ichigo... damn. He walked in the class and all eyes turned on him when they noticed his condition. "Ishida... what happened to you?!" his teacher asked. Uryuu wasnt a good lyre. "I... I fell down some stairs." The room broke out with whispers and sniggers when he said this. "Well... ok then, go take your seat please." Uryuu nodded at his teacher and did so. He appreciated his teacher letting him slide all the time. "Stairs?" "He got his ass kicked and now hes too pathetic to admit it." "Stupid freak! hes so worthless and weird" He heard the whispered insults fill the classroom. He was used to it though but it still hurt. "Alright class! settle down so we can start!"

He was about to leave the school building that afternoon when someone called out his name. He turned around to see Ichigo of all people rushing after him. "Hay!" Uryuu looked at him curious and slightly confused. "Yes?" Ichigo looked at him a moment. "What happened to you?"  
"Nothing Im fine." He replied. He turned on his heal and started walking so fast it was more like a jog or small run. "Hay wait! Uryuu!" Uryuu ignored the other and kept walking. Ichigo ran after him. "Hay! Who did you get in a fight with? You got your ass kicked." Uryuu wasnt having the best day and just wanted ti get away from everyone and everything. "Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious." Uryuu retorted back. "Hay dont be like that man. Are you losing your touch in fighting Uryuu?" He said with a smirk. "Look fuck off! Im not in the mood!" With that said he started walking away again, in which Ichigo went after him again. "I was only messing with ya man, chill." He ignored Ichigo. After Ichigo didnt stop fallowing him he said;"Why are still fallowing me?! Its not like you care! No one ever does!" Ichigo paused and looked at him for a moment. "Dude whats your problem?! Your so emotional and over dramatic!"  
"Look just go away! Dont pretend you care! You just wanna hang around so you can bully me and make me feel bad!" Ichigo got frustrated with the beat up person in front of him. "You know what?! fine! I was just trying to be friendly for once but you dont want me to! I dont care!" Ichigo turned around and marched off. Uryuu put his head phones on and started to pace home. His phone alarmed him that he got a msg. _Who would txt me? I dont know anyone._ Uryuu thought. he pulled his phone out to see an unknown number. The msg read _;"hay fag, it was pretty funny watching you get your ass kicked why are you still around? your useless no one cares about you or wants you around. i bet your a big disappointment to your family i bet they would agree with me. do everyone a favor and go die in a hole you pathetic fag! ~Stark; _Uryuu stared blankly at his phone. The pain of Stark's words starting to take affect. _How did he get my number? How? Why? _Uryuu thought. He agreed with Stark he felt that he was useless and he knew that if he died no one would care or notice, in fact his father would probably be relieved. He put his phone back in his pocket and started running home. He felt the lump in his throat telling him that he was about to cry. He hated crying. He just wanted to be alone in his room with his music. When Uryuu made it home he didnt care if his father was home or not. He rushed through the door. His father was sitting at the table, looking from his paper work at Uryuu when he came through the door. Uryuu turned his head in an attempt to hide his bruised face. He didnt really care, he was too upset to care and he just hurriedly went to his room. "Uryuu!" His father called out to him. Uryuu stopped in front of the his door. "What happened?" Uryuu heard the anger in his voice. Uryuu didnt answer. "Answer me Uryuu!"  
"... Nothing! Its not like you care anyway." Ryuken was annoyed with that answer. "Look at me Uryuu." He didnt fallow his father's command and stood there holding the door handle. Ryuken stood up and walked to Uryuu. "Uryuu look at me!" He said, obviously angry. Uryuu still just looked at the floor, gripping the door handle tighter as he thought _Why cant he leave me alone?! I just wanna be alone dammit! Stupid bastard! _Ryuken reached out and yanked Uryuu's face up so he was looking at him. Uryuu winced from the sting of his fathers grip on his wounded face. Ryuken stared at him with his cold eyes. "How pathetic I raised you better. Your so weak, no wonder you look like this!" He said with a scoff and releasing Uryuu. His anger swelled as his father walked away. He gripped the door handle so hard his knuckles were white. He slammed his door shut, walking to his bed and putting his music on and listening to his headphones. He reached into a drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a razor. He pulled back his sleeve looking at his his arm, seeing a mixture of old scars he had inflicted himself and some from others. Tears started to swell in his eyes. He put the cold blade to his arm, slowly penetrating the skin. Deeper. The blade slowly went deeper leaving a clean cut on his arm. The blood started to arise and make crimson beads along the line he left. Uryuu held the tears back as best he could but they escaped his eyes. They slid down his cheeks leaving wet trails down his face. He put the blade to his arm again, thinking about the words his father said. He pushed the sharp steel down into his flesh. He did it again. Again. Again. Again. Again. He layed on his side crying. He didnt care if blood got on his bed sheets, they were black so you couldn't see the stain. His sleeve though, was stained. The red blood seeping into the fabric. He gripped the bracelet his grandfather gave him. He cried more when he remembered his grandfathers smiling face. _What would he think of me right now? _He thought. He sobbed into the covers of his bed.

Uryuu didnt go to school the next day. Ichigo was sitting in class, his chin resting in his hand. _How come Uryuu didnt come to class today? Is he ok? _Ichigo thought. He had the raven haired four eyes on his mind all day. He couldnt stop worrying. He started to feel deep guilt for the day before. He decided to go check on him after school. Ichigo rang the door bell. No one answered. He rang it a few times and started knocking. Uryuu did not want to answer it, he had just been laying around all day and wanted to be alone. The person kept on. _Damn they're persistent! _He thought. He finely gave in and threw on a button up shirt over his T. and walked to the door and when he answered it to his utmost surprise it was Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo looked at the boy in front of him. He truly looked miserable. He had dark circles under his eyes, bruises covered his body, he was in baggy pj pants, a plain T with a big long sleeve button up shirt over top and his hair was a bit disheveled. "W-what are you doing here?!" Before Ichigo could answer, Uryuu asked another surprised and confused question. "Wait, how the hell do you know where I live?" Ichigo scratched his head "Well I knew you lived somewhere on this street but wasnt sure where. So I asked our class mate Orehime. It took me about 3 houses before I knocked on the right door." Uryuu looked at him. "You could have just looked for the name Ishida." Ichigo's face lit up and he looked away embarrassed. Why didnt he think of that? "Why are you here?" Ichigo's face became a bit serious. "I was worried about you. What happened yesterday and then you didnt come to school so I got worried. Im sorry for what I said yesterday." Uryuu looked a little bit surprised. Ichigo hated admitting defeat so apologizing wasnt something he normally did. "umm its ok dont worry about it." They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "So are you alright? Why didnt you come to school?" "Im fine. I skipped school 'cause I wasnt feeling well." Ichigo looked at him for a moment "Are you sure man? No offense but you look pretty beat up." Uryuu chuckled "Yeah I feel like shit. I will live though." Ichigo looked a bit worried. "Is it all right if I hang out for a minute?" Uryuu thought about it. Ryuken shouldnt be home for another 3 hours at least so it should be fine. "Sure" he mumbled as he walked in. Ichigo went inside observing his knew surroundings. They sat down at the kitchen table. "So are you an only child?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah. What made you ask?"  
"Well your place just seems kinda small and lonely. No offense! He added quickly. Uryuu chuckled again. "Yeah its only me and my father who live here. He owns a hospital so hes gone most of the time."  
"Oh well my family has a little medical center. I live like right above it."  
"Yeah I knew there was a Kurosaki health clinic. You have siblings right?"  
"Yeah I have twin sisters. They're younger then me. We live with my dad at the clinic."  
"I always wondered what it was like to have a sister or brother." Ichigo chuckled at the raven haired boy. "Well it can be amusing." He said with a smile. Uryuu smiled in return. "Would you like some coffee? I can make some."  
"Sure that sounds good." Uryuu got up and started to make the coffee. On his way back to the table Ichigo looked at him worried. "What happened Uryuu? You can tell me." Uryuu sighed and sat down. "I dont want to."  
"Why are you so stubborn?"  
"Your more stubborn then me!"  
"Uryuu just tell me..."  
"No my life sucks enough as it is. I dont want you to pity me."  
"Uryuu I dont pity you! I care about you." Uryuu looked surprised. Ichigo grabbed his wrist and Uryuu winced. Ichigo noticed and let off and was more gentle. He wondered if it was from when he got into a fight. "Uryuu Im worried about you. Why cant you just spill it?!" Uryuu tried to pull away but Ichigo didnt let go. "I dont want to! Let go."  
"No. Not until you tell me what happened." By this time they were standing up. "No just let me go!" Uryuu was getting really annoyed and frustrated with his orange haired friend. He tried to pull away but Ichigo got more forceful causing Uryuu pain in his arm. They struggled for a moment and Uryuu's sleeve pulled back. Ichigo saw a glimpse of his arm and released him. Uryuu pulled his arm back and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him and then suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked his sleeve back. Uryuu didnt have time to react. He yanked his arm away. "Uryuu..."  
"Yeah Im a freak just leave I dont wanna hear your insults." Ichigo looked at him seriously. "I would never... Uryuu why?" Uryuu looked away staring at the floor. "Let me see." Ichigo commanded. "No!"  
"Let me see or I will use force." He said in a low voice. Uryuu blushed a little bit and didnt know why. "But..." They looked at each other for a moment. Uryuu looked away and held his hand out. Ichigo took his hand and pulled the sleeve back. There were deep cuts and many old scars placed about his arm. Ichigo felt so saddened and almost guilty. He looked at them and started to count. There were 12. "The other arm?  
"There isnt any on the other one." Ichigo caressed his arm gently and kissed the scars on his wrist and forearm. Uryuu went wide eyed and blushed. He was shocked. He leaned up and pulled Uryuu into a tight hug. "Im sorry Uryuu. I dont know what your going through but please dont do that. I dont wanna live without you, your my friend." Uryuu was shocked. He didnt know if he should hug back or what? **_Friend?_**_ am I really his friend? He thinks of me as a friend? _He felt happy to be called a friend. He never had friends. He slowly brought his hands up and hugged him back. Ichigo held on tighter.

Ichigo bid his farewell and made his leave not long after. Uryuu shut the door and turned to the kitchen. The events of the evening swimming through his head. He was so shocked by Ichigo. When did Ichigo get so caring? Where was his normal provoking self? He just showed a side to Uryuu he had no idea he had. Maybe Uryuu didnt know him well at all. He only knew him for about 2 years but even then it was only because they were classmates and then became rivals.  
He went to school the next day hoping he wouldnt get pulled into a fight. He was so tired of it that he would just stand there most of the time. It wasnt worth fighting back. There was nothing to fight for. He didnt care much about his pride anymore. It was easier and less troublesome if he let them do it. Maybe he was a cowered. Maybe he was stupid. Maybe he was was strong enough to take it. maybe he was pathetic. It didnt really matter. He learned to just go through with his stupid life. A few times he attempted suicide. Twice he had to go to his fathers hospital. Ryuken was infuriated both times of course. His Grandfather died when he was 10, ever since his life spiraled into hell. He died right in front of him... no kid should have to go through that. He spent most of his time with his grandfather. He loved him more then the world. In Uryuu's eyes he was the only family he had. His father was always working so he had no time to pay attention to him and his mother left when he was small he only has 1 memory of her. He still doesnt know why she left. Most likely because of his father but it still hurt all the same. He never really knew what it was like to have a mom. His grandfather was more like his father more then anything. He taut Uryuu just about everything he knew. The pain of his grandfather's death drove hm into despair he was never able to get out of. Uryuu sat through class halfheartedly listening to the teacher lecturing.

He went out for lunch it was a nice day. the sun was shining but it wasnt too hot and thats why most of the students sat outside for lunch. He was just about to escape to his lonely peaceful rooftop when Ichigo called after him. "Hay Uryuu, come eat lunch with us!" he pointed behind him with his thumb at a group of his friends. He somewhat already knew Chad personally. He was in the same class and after school club with Orehime Inoue so he knew her well enough. He recognized the short girl with black hair. she was always hanging around Ichigo. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. He was classmates with her but didnt know her otherwise. There was Ichigo's friend Mizuiro and some other guy he didnt know. "Ah well thanks but no thanks."  
Oh c'mon! It will be fun. you already know Chad and Orehime right? I can introduce you to my other friends."  
"No thanks Ichigo."  
Ichigo gave him a frustrated look. "Im trying to be nice! Stop being so stubborn."  
"Well I dont really think I wanna be hanging around a bunch of fools like you." He said coldly with a smirk. "Oh Im a fool huh? Fine by me! Just come have lunch with us." He said back with a smirk.  
Somehow he was talked into it. To his surprise they also had their own spot on the roof. the school had so many buildings and was so big he had no idea. The girls left to have lunch by themselves saying something about the guys being annoying, which he understood perfectly Ichigo's other friend Keigo was quite an obnoxious person. He just tagged along quietly while they all conversed and laughed. They sat down on the roof in a spread out circle to eat lunch. Ichigo and Uryuu seemed to be the only ones not wrapped up in Keigo's story so Uryuu decided to ask Ichigo a question he wanted to know the answer to. "So why'd you ask me to have lunch with you? Is it 'cause you pity me? If thats the case, dont! I told you I dont wanna be pitied by anyone!" Ichigo looked annoyed. "Of course I dont! It was your stupid ass who got beat up in the first place.''  
"Well then why'd you invite me?"  
"' 'cause I just felt like it! Now just shut up and eat your food!"  
"Hmpf! I prefer to eat alone anyway!"  
"Yeah so do I so just look the other way!" Uryuu scoffed and they both turned their stubborn heads away from each other at the same time. Uryuu couldnt help but think it was a little bit funny. They had fun Uryuu just watched the friends goof off but he still secretly enjoyed watching. He wondered what it was like to be able to just have fun with people you call 'friends'. They went back to class together and after school Uryuu stopped by the store to get some supplies for his club meeting the next day, he was running low on supplies. He got home and walked in. His father was unexpectedly home already. He took his things to his room and went back to his father while he sat in a reclined chair reading a book. He rarely got to do this since he was so busy. "I have an after school club meeting tomorrow so i wont be home till late." He informed his father. he simply grunted in response and went to his room and got ready for a shower. He climbed into the steamy shower and stepped under the hot spray letting the water run over his head. the water hit the deep cuts on his arm and he hissed in pain. He stood there for a while thinking. He finished with his bathing and stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog off of the mirror so he could see his reflection. There were bruises all over his arms and sides his face had a few healing bruises. There were scares on his legs and arms. Most noticeable were the few scars on both of his wrists from when he tried to commit suicide. He let out a sigh when those memories came to him. The beginning was a blur. The first time he was 14 and slit his wrists in the shower. His father found him and called the ambulance. If his father hadnt been a doctor and known what to do he wouldnt be here. The second was about 9 months ago. He did the same thing but also over dosed on sleeping meds. He was able to get them from his fathers hospital using his fathers name. His father was absolutely furious of course. He has had a cutting problem since the first time he attempted suicide. Sometimes he would cut so much he would bruise. It was so often that he wouldn't have room on his arms or thighs so he would just cut over the ones that hadn't healed yet. His father would check his arms after his suicide episode to make sure he wasn't trying it again. He . got beat for cutting but he did it anyway. He had to go to therapy for 3 months. He hated it so he faked being cheery and happy when he want to see his psychiatrist. They finely said he was acting better and let him go. Of course he was still depressed he was ever since his grandfather died. Nothing good happened in his life after that. He suddenly thought of Ichigo. Why? He remembered when he tenderly kissed his arm. Was he gay? Uryuu finely admitted to himself that he was bi a while back but would never admit it so he's still deep in the closet.

He went to school the next morning as he normally did. But Grimmjow and Stark blocked his way just outside school. "Great" he thought. "So Uryuu, we don't want any trouble today. We just need to tell ya something." Grimmjow said with a smile when he saw Uryuu start to stand in a defensive position. He looked at the blue haired boy in curiosity. "Yeah? Well what is it? I would like to get to class if you don't mind." Stark just simply stood there with a lazy expression with his hands in his pockets. "Well we actually came to warn you that were gonna do something to ruin what pathetic excuse of a life you have." Uryuu looked at him with a calm expression and waited for then to continue. "So that means we won't need to he kicking your ass for a while. So there's no reason to worry about that. Just look forward to a life of hell." Grimmjow smirked showing his surprisingly sharp teeth. "Well. Thanks for letting me know, awful kind of you." With that said he pushed last them aggressively and annoyed. He went to his locker and got his things and made hos way to class. Later that day he couldn't help but notice ichigo stealing glances at him. He snuck away to the roof top at lunch and sat in peace. After school he went to hos club meeting and after he walked with Orihime to the store. He enjoyed talking with her. She was friendly and got along with everyone so it wasn't surprising that she spent time with him, so Uryuu thought anyway. She insisted that he come eat supper at her place since it wasn't too late. "But why would up I go out of your way to hang out with me?" "Because your my friend ~!" Uryuu looked at her almost dazed. "Friend? She says I'm her friend? " Uryuu felt extremely happy that she would say that. They went to her house and she made the weirdest food he had ever seen. He was almost scared to eat it. It tasted... well unique. That's the best way he could put it. He went home after a nice chat and a weird meal. He thanked her more then necessary. By the time he got home it was 9 o'clock his father wasn't home so he had the lonely house to things had been making him feel happy. It was weird he didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't let it get to him too much just because 2 people had barely showed interest in him didn't mean they would stay or mean it.

**~So here's first chapter thanks for reading :) let me know****What you think. Pretty much my first fanfic so tell me how it was. Reviews are most welcome. I don't mind negative reviews either :D thanks bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Sorry for any misspelling. This chapter does contain fatherly abuse so if you dont wanna read that kinda thing dont say I didnt warn ya I do not own bleach. Ok hope you guys enjoy ^.^ **

Ichigo sat on his bed letting out a sigh. He had been secretly stressing over Uryuu. Yeah sure he was an annoying guy and a nice rival but he still cared about him. He didn't know why they were rivals they always have been. Ichigo thought of when he kissed Uryuu's soft skin. He blushed hard trying to push it out of his mind. He failed. It was just instinct right? Why the hell did he do that? "Ugh!" He flopped back on the bed. He thought and thought on the subject until he finely came to the conclusion that he would bug Uryuu till they got a bit closer and try and cheer him up. he didn't like seeing him sad. It had only been recently that he really showed his depression.

Over the weekend Uryuu practiced shooting arrows. He usually did every weekend. He had a hobby for bow and arrows his aim is magnificent. Hes won every tournament hes entered. On Sunday his father was in a very ill mood. Uryuu was making tea in the kitchen. "_Crash! Bang!' _He dropped the tea pot along with a tea cup in his attempt to catch the pot. His father glared at him with anger. It hurt when he did. Not once did his father look at him kindly.  
"How your grandfather ever saw anything in you is a mystery to me." Uryuu simply bent down to pick up the glass. He decided better not to say anything.  
"He was a stupid old man. Blind as a bat. Its good he died he was turning you too soft. He already spoiled you and thats why you are the way you are now!" His father spat coldly. Uryuu's hands dropped the pieces of glass he was holding. His hands were shaking with rage. Talking about his grandfather was something not to do. He was about to burst. He stood up looking into his fathers cold eyes. "Dont **ever** talk about him like that!" Ryuken stared at him blankly.  
"Why not? Its true and your just refuse to except it." It took everything he had not to lunge at his fathers throat. "He was a kind man who took care of me better then you ever did! He was better then you in every way possible, you bastard!" Ryuken took a moment to stand up. "Its because of him you talk to me like this."  
"Its because of **you** that Im like this! And always will be!" Ryuken stepped closer. he was taller then Uryuu. "I raised you to be better. That old geezer turned you into a little fag!"  
"You never raised me at all!" Uryuu roared. The neighbors were sure to here them now. They were probably used to it. "Dont talk to your father like this!"  
"Your not my father... You never were, nor will be." He said narrowing his eyes with a cold glare. His father glared back into grey eyes much like his own. "You would have turned out worth something if he hadn't been around."  
"I wouldn't be here at all if he hadn't been there for me... hes the only reason! My life is hell with you!" Uryuu was ready to burst into tears. Not from sadness. No. From pure rage.  
"Mom couldnt even live with you! Im sure she left because you were abusive to her as well! You never loved her or- _'smack!' _Ryuken swung his hand and smacked Uryuu hard enough to make him bleed. He wiped the blood that trailed out of the corner of his mouth glaring at his father. Ryuken was shaking with rage.  
"Dont you mention her **ever again**!" Uryuu slightly smirked. He had enough. He didnt care what happened anymore. His father always brought him down, why not push back and get a little revenge and piss him off?  
"Why? Was she the only one who was ever able to put up with you but eventually couldnt do it and left?!" _'whack!'_ He hit him harder this time.  
"She left! She left me and you! nobody cares or ever will!" His fathers cold gaze somehow turned colder.  
"You dont know **anything**." He said in a deep quiet voice when he leaned in closer. Looking Uryuu strait in the eyes. His arm raised back and Uryuu waited for the blow. His father smacked him again and knocked him to the ground. He stood there glaring at his son while Uryuu slowly got back up.  
"Face it! you were so pathetic she left! Where is she now?!" His father was so angry he didnt even show any emotion. He only stood there. His eyes. They held all the emotion that was being compressed. Rage swirled in his cool dark eyes.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Uryuu just stared at him. he already pushed this far why not more?  
"Make me." He said calmly. The way he said it enraged Ryuken so much he nearly screamed. His hand went across Uryuu's cheek again.  
"Does it make you feel better? To take out all your sorrow and anger you have for her on me?"  
"She left because of you!" Ryuken roared. Uryuu stared at his father.  
"She had to leave! You dont know anything you brat! Shut the fuck up!"  
"No I dont. I never could. She left. She never cared about me. I never had the chance to know what a mother is." Uryuu let the words out calmly as he looked at his father. Ryuken didnt know what to even do. He was filled with anger and guilt.  
"Dont say things like that about your mother!"  
"Isn't it true?" His father stood defeated. he couldnt tell him... no he couldnt tell Uryuu the truth. He didnt know how.  
"Your mother was the kindest person on this earth."  
"She left me so I wouldnt know." He said darkly. Ryuken turned around in a rage going to his room slamming the door behind him. Uryuu went to his grabbed his wallet and hoodie. As he walked out of his room his father opened the door to his own room.  
"Dont ever mention your mother again." Uryuu just looked at him then went walking towards the front door. "Where are you going?"  
"Out" and with that he shut the door and ran down the street not looking back. He finely ran out of breath and fell to his knees under a street light. It was about 10 pm. Tears started to flow down his face never ending. It felt like rain drops of fire pouring down on his heart. He just sobbed on the street not being able to stop. The tears hot on his face. They ran down stabbing into his being. He cried for nearly an hour before getting up and walking to the near by 24/7 super market. He got a soda then took it to the lonely cashier. It was late so there wasnt many costumers. Uryuu was the only one in there at the time. The cashier asked how he got the bruises on his face and he just meekly replied ;"School fights." Those seemed to be the only lies people would believe. He walked to the training course , where his bow was. He hopped the fence and stood in the dark shooting arrows for about 2 hours. His Grandfather taught him how to shoot. He just shot one arrow after another at targets emotionless. He finely got a bit tired so he walked back home. He didnt have his phone so he had no idea what time it was. He opened the door and turned on the kitchen light. A soft glow filled the small room he saw his father sitting at the small table. Hands crossed and a stern face could be made through the dim light. Ryuken stood up and walked towards Uryuu.  
"Where were you?" Uryuu didnt reply. Ryuken only let out a small sigh before saying something else. "Just go to bed you have school tomorrow." He said it calmly and smooth. Why wasnt he infuriated? Was he feeling guilty? Whatever it was it didnt matter. Uryuu went into his room took off his glasses and stripped his clothes. He was only left in his blue plaid boxers. When he picked up his phone it was 1:07 am He was gone for nearly 3 hours. He climbed into bed thankful for the warm covers. He was tired and fell asleep quickly.

The bell rang signalling that it was time for lunch. Ichigo snuck up behind him startling Uryuu when he asked; "Hay 4 eyes come have lunch with me." Uryuu didnt turn to him. He put his books in his bags silently while Ichigo stood behind him waiting. When he was finished packing his books he turned around to face the orange haired boy. "Thanks but I'll pass Ichigo." Ichigo saw the extremely depressed look on his face and wanted to cry then beat the shit out of what ever caused that sadness in Uryuu.  
"Please Uryuu" He pleaded. It didnt work. He finely just grabbed Uryuu's arm when he tried to walk away. He looked seriously in Uryuu's eyes.  
"These are new bruises. Whats wrong? Uryuu tried to pull away but Ichigo didnt loosen his grip.  
"Nothing just let go... Im not in the mood." Ichigo was concerned even more now. Where was the lively spark in his voice he normally had? The rebellious side? The anger and annoyance? He was lifeless. Ichigo just started pulling him down the hall. Uryuu started to protest but he couldnt do anything but get dragged along by Ichigo. He Yelled and threatened and kicked. Ichigo smirked. _Now hes turning a bit normal. _He finely pulled him out to the court yard under a tree. It was on a lonelier side of the school rarely did people ever go here. It was on the other side of the gym building and sport center for the school. Its where they had PE. There was a few passing clouds and a nice steady breeze. There was enough clouds so that it wasnt extremely bright out. The wind gently rustled their hair.  
"So why did you drag me out here?" Ichigo ignored the question.  
"What happened to you."  
"Nothing!"  
"You keep dodging that question Uryuu. Im concerned." Uryuu looked at the ground. There was a long silence.  
"So will you please tell me?" Uryuu shook his head still staring at the ground. Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh. "Well will you at least tell me whats wrong?" Uryuu just looked up at his Orange hared friend. "...Uryuu please tell me." He was still silent. Ichigo could see the sadness in him. Ichigo sighed again and scooted over to Uryuu. He wrapped his arms around him holding him in a tight hug.  
"W-what are you doing?!" He asked with wide eyes. "Im not letting go until you tell me at least one thing."  
"I'll tell you one thing. Get the fuck off!"  
"Smart ass." He said muffled through Uryuu's shoulder. Uryuu just sat there for a moment getting entranced by the hug till he snapped to reality.  
"Let go!"  
"No."  
"But what if someone sees?!"  
"So? I dont care."  
Uryuu tried to pry off of him but failed he finely gave in and just calmly sat there hoping, praying no one saw. He leaned his head softly on The broader boys shoulder. He smelled of strawberries. Uryuu chuckled out loud not meaning to.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"N-nothing!"  
"No tell me!" Uryuu wished he hadn't laughed out loud. "Well you smell like strawberries. I thought it was bit funny and ironic."  
"Ha I got you to laugh!" Uryuu started to smile a little bit.  
"Uryuu you can trust me... i promise I care about you and I dont want you to be sad." Uryuu didnt really know what to say or what to even believe anymore.  
"Talk to me." Uryuu let out a sigh. "Well my life is hell, thats the best i can do to sum it all up."  
"C'mon details please." Uryuu thought for a long time. Ichigo still hugged him. "If i dont say anything you said you wouldnt let go right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well then I dont think I wanna say anything." He said with a sad chuckle. Ichigo squeezed him tighter.  
"If you want I wont ever let go." Uryuu reached his hands around and held onto Ichigo, hugging him back. "M'kay." Is all he could get out because he was nearly going to cry right then and there. Every time he attempted to say something his throat locked up and tears threatened to escape his eyes. So he just hugged tighter. after about 5 minutes went by Ichigo finely spoke.  
"So wanna tell me what happened or at least why your upset." Uryuu collected himself together so he could speak.  
"I... well I get bullied... and i got into a fight with my dad last night."  
"Is that why your upset?"  
"Only part of it." Ichigo knew he should try harder. there was something definitely really wrong.  
"Tell me. It will help I promise." Uryuu held on to Ichigo's shirt, squeezing the fabric. "I cant."  
"Please."  
"Ichigo I just... Im going through so much right now that i cant just tell you." Ichigo understood he needed time to trust him.  
"Ok I understand. Im here for you Uryuu... Please know that." He gripped the raven haired boy close to him.  
"T-thank you." His voice cracked when he said it. Ichigo felt his shoulders shake. Uryuu was trying as hard as he could not to cry. No. He couldnt let Ichigo see him cry. He never let anyone see him cry. Ichigo pulled back to look at Uryuu. He looked into the grey saddened eyes. Uryuu stared into the brilliant brown ones. The intense emotion and concern Ichigo showed through his eyes made Uryuu want to burst into tears. A single tear ran down his face without him knowing until it ran down his face. Ichigo looked surprised and concerned.  
"Uryuu... Its ok." He brushed the tear from his cheek and cupped Uryuu's face in his hands gently. Both their hearts beating fast. Uryuu felt like he was going to explode. His heart smashed against his rib cage at high speed. Ichigo slowly started to lean in. _bump! Bump! Bump! _went their hearts in unison. They were getting closer. Close. It was happening. Everything in slow motion and fast forward at the same time. So close...  
"Hay Ichigo!" they both nearly jumped into each other. Scrambling away from one another red faced. startled so badly by the voice calling Ichigo causing their hearts to stop. They looked to see Rukia heading towards them.  
"I was looking for you." Ichigo felt pissed yet relived at her appearance.  
"I didnt think I would find you love birds together." she said with a smirk glancing at Ichigo then to Uryuu.  
"Shut up!" Ichigo retorted. Uryuu just stared at the ground.  
"Well what do you want?"  
"Keigo wont leave me alone so I came to find you and its almost time for class so we should head back."  
"You cant just dump his dumb ass off on me!"  
"Yes I can." They started to argue but then Uryuu had to remind them they should head back. The three of them walked back together. Rukia and Ichigo just argued the whole time. They had a strange love/hate relationship. Even though they had only known each other for about 4 and a half moths they had gotten very close. Rumors were smothering the School that they were dating even though both denied it many times. Uryuu just looked at the ground with a slight pink tented face the walk back. After school Ichigo tracked Uryuu down in hopes of making plans to hang out. He found him in front of the building as he was leaving. He ran up to his raven haired friend greeting him. Uryuu nodded in return.  
"You wanna hang out some time?" Uryuu was a bit surprised.  
"Umm sure what do you wanna do?"  
"Well i dont know... uhh what do you like to do?"  
"Listen to music while going into a depressive coma in my room." Uryuu said darkly. He laughed at Ichigo's face. His orange haired friend was shocked to hear the words come out of Uryuu's mouth. "Im only kidding." Ichigo ended up getting Uryuu's number because neither could think of something to do. Uryuu went home and walked strait to his room ditching his bag at the door. He flopped onto his bed with a sigh. Today was a good day. No bullies. And he hung out with Ichigo. He had a looming feeling that something bad was gonna happen before the day ended.

Uryuu woke up with a loud crash. He accidentally fell asleep while he lied down on his bed. He looked at the clock with a quick glance 6:47 His father should be back it was his short day maybe that was him? He heard another crash. He cautiously went to the kitchen where the source of the noise was being made. His father was slouched up against the counter with a bottle in his hand. with closer inspection it was alcohol. His father rarely got drunk.  
"Hay Ryuken what are you doing?" His father looked up at him with a drunken haze over his ayes.  
"Dontchu talk to me hic- like that! Address me properly. Call me father! hic-"  
"Your drunk."  
"No I'm not!" He said falling over.  
"Did you drive like that?"  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"Oh never mind!" He went over to pull his drunken father out of the floor so he could take him to bed.  
"No! Im hic- not a child dammit! You cant hic- make meh go-da bed!" Uryuu shoved him onto the bed. Snatching the rum bottle out oh his hand. He earned a hard slap for it but just ignored it. His father grabbed him by the shirt and tried to hit him again but Uryuu blocked it with his arm and shoved him back on the bed. He went and got him some water. At this point his father was just spluttering out nonsense. Uryuu finely got him to calm down. He pulled the blanket over his father after he pulled his jacket and shoes off. He was walking out of the room when he heard his father say something unusual. He stopped to listen to Ryuken's sleepy drunken mumbles.  
"Uryuu... Im sorry. Im so sorry... Im sorry im sorry. I... didnt mean it.. l-... love you son.." Uryuu's eyes widened. He kept saying sorry over and over even after he left the room. It must be the alcohol Uryuu thought. He never apologized nor did he **ever** say he loved him.

He walked to the kitchen and picked up the broken stuff out of the floor his father broke in his drunken rampage. It took him at least 45 minutes just to get him in the bed. He still had half a bottle of rum left. Uryuu put it away in the cabinet. The raven haired boy walked to the house phone and picked it up. He punched in the number to his fathers hospital. _Brrrr brrrr brrrr. _"Oh yes, hello? Yes im calling to tell you that M.r Ishida wont be coming in tomorrow. Yes. Well Hes not feeling well. Yeah. Uh-huh. Yes ma'am. Ok bye." He hung up. _Why am I always treating you so nicely and taking care of you? Why?_ He thought.

He made himself supper and tea . He was actually a really good cook and enjoyed cooking. He normally made his own lunches too. Uryuu is actually a very talented creative person. He hadnt got any msgs from Stark the past few days so that was good. He knew that just meant something bad was going to happen. What did they mean when they confronted him the other day? He had something coming to him? His life was already hell what else could they do? He went to his room with his music and worked on a project for his school club. He got ready for school the next day and left a note on the table letting his father know he called the hospital and that he didnt have to go in today.

He got to school a bit early. As he was digging through his locker he heard familiar voices behind him. they were unpleasant. Them of all fuckng people this early. Some bullies he always couldnt stand. they were so cocky.  
"Hay fag!" He ignored the other boys call and kept digging in his locker. "Im talking to you!" Still no answer. He grabbed Uryuu's shoulder and pulled him around. "Can you hear me now? You emo freak." Uryuu simply pushed the hand off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I would suggest not touching me. Now if you'll excuse me."  
"Ooh scarey!" one of the others commented. The ring leader grabbed him again. "Whats your problem?! Fucking fag!" He shoved Uryuu against the lockers.  
"Your my problem."  
"Whats that?"  
"Oh sorry I forgot you have such a bad case of dumb ass you cant understand me. Here let me spell it out for you. F-U-C-K-O-F-F" The boy got into Uryuu's face with a pissed off sneer. He was about the same height as him.  
"Are you being a smart ass?"  
"Well yeah I thought it was pretty obvious unless there really a sickness thats called dumb ass. Maybe you should get some medication for it." He stated shrugging. "Why you-!" He slammed Uryuu against the locker again. he laughed because it didnt hurt. Just being smashed against a locker isn't anything compared to what he normally has to go through. the boy punched him. Uryuu only stood there contemplating whether he should beat the shit out of the person in front of him or humiliate him some more.  
"you just gonna stand there fag?! No wonder Grimmjow beats the shit outta you, your so pathetic! Poor emo kid doesn't have a mommy." Uryuu was pissed now. He didnt know if it was the mother comment or the mention of Grimmjow's name. How did he know he didnt have a mom anyway?  
"Well?!" Uryuu decided to fight him since he was so persistent. He suddenly swung and punched the boy so hard he stumbled back. He was shocked. He wasnt expecting him to fight back like that. He was just a stupid emo fag it should be easy right? He went back at Uryuu this time harder. Uryuu was able to block it. He threw another punch at him. Uryuu was still able to block it.  
"Stupid fag! Whats wrong?!" He shoved him against the lockers again. the other chumps he was with cheered and watched from the side throwing in remarks and insults.  
"I saw you walking with flowers towards the cemetery the other week. Were those flowers for poor mommy? Awww I bet it was." Uryuu didnt have a mom nor was he taking flowers to her grave but those insults really pissed him off. You had to be a real dick to tease someone over their diseased mother. He punched him right in the mouth. This time he didnt stop. Uryuu kept going. He hit him enough times for the boy to stumble back. He backed towards his friends and three of them ambushed Uryuu all at once. One shoved him to the locker, the other undercut his stomach making him buckle over while the other pulled his head back by his hair. He wrenched himself out of their grip and landed a blow on one of them. They pinned him back to the lockers but this time the ringleader stepped in again and was making more insults. He kicked at him every time the boy tried to come near, earning a punched to the gut for it.  
"Its not fare to play four against one." Said an annoyed voice from behind the ringleader. Uryuu looked up. _Ichigo?!_ He thought. The ringleader looked behind him.  
"Oh strawberry decided to join in!"  
"Dont call me that! I thought I made that clear last time!" He grumbled. They released Uryuu and turned their attention on Ichigo.  
"Well we were just teaching emo boy over here a lesson." He looked at Uryuu. A smirk smearing across his face and he stepped over to the raven haired boy.  
"So why dont we all have a little therapy talk and get things off your chest. Every emo fag needs it. You can tell Strawberry over here about your dead mom." Uryuu wasted no time at all and punched him square in the nose. He was _fast_. Thats how hes normally able to even scape by against Grimmjow. The blue haired psycho was strong. Uryuu knew this. One of the other boys tried to land another blow from behind but Ichigo stopped him.  
"Ichigo you dont have to involve yourself in this." Uryuu said while dodging a punch from the ringleader.  
"Im already involved. I got your back if you got mine?" Ichigo smirked when he said it as he fought one of the other boys.  
"Alright, fine idiot." Uryuu replied smiling. Uryuu was punched in the face again causing his lip to bleed. The bell rang and the boys scrambled in a hurry, obviously fleeing. saying Ichigo and Uryuu were lucky to be let off for now. Ichigo and Uryuu both knew the other boys were toast so it didnt matter. Ichigo saw Uryuu's lip.  
"Thats so fucked up they ganged up on you." Uryuu wiped his lip off with his hoodie sleeve. He was wearing his school uniform with black converse shoes and a very dark grey hoodie. (He was pretty hot if I dont mind to add) Ichigo slightly blushed.  
"We should hurry to class." Uryuu reminded him.

Ichigo stole glances at the raven throughout class. His glasses resting on his nose while his chin sat in his hand listening to the teacher lecture. It felt like an eternity till lunch time came around so Ichigo could talk to Uryuu.  
"Hay Uryuu!" he said quite enthusiastically and excited. he was normally grumpy and cool faced but he seemed different talking to Uryuu.  
"Oh hay." Ichigo glanced at the busy cafeteria and back to Uryuu.  
"Will you eat lunch with me outside?" _Well thats just weird. He never asks like that. Normally its a demand._ Uryuu thought curiously. "Well I suppose it wouldnt hurt." they found a nice spot up on the roof and sat side by side. A little closer then Uryuu was expecting from Ichigo. It made him a little nervous.  
"Those guys were dicks." Ichigo randomly spluttered out.  
"Yeah they were."  
"... Sorry they said stuff like that about your mom. That pissed me-"  
"Those weren't true." Uryuu sternly said before Ichigo could finish. "Ummm oh..." By the way he implied his voice Uryuu knew Ichigo wanted to know more. He might as well tell him. If he uses it against him then he will know He cant trust Ichigo.  
"My mom left when I was little. She was never around for me to know what its like to have a mother." Ichigo looked at him for a moment. Uryuu couldnt really read his face. He was curious what Ichigo was thinking.  
"Im sorry."  
"It doesnt matter. And its not your fault anyway." they ate lunch and then went back to class. It was time for Uryuu to go to a class he and Ichigo didnt share. They decided to meet after class again.  
"You know how you gave me you number yesterday...?" Uryuu looked at him. "Yeah. why?"  
"Well as embarrassing as it is to say... i kinda lost it." He turned his head away slightly flustered and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You idiot." Uryuu teased while smiling and getting a piece of paper to right it down for the orange haired boy again.

Uryuu was dreading how his father was going to act. He was sure to be in a ill mood. He was going to be having a hangover after all. He opened the door and quietly shut it behind him. He didnt want to make any loud noises for his father more then likely had a major headache. He saw his father sitting in his recliner with a book. His brows furrowed just a little from the pain that was going on in his head. Ryuken secretly regrets drinking every time he does. Uryuu went to his room and put his bag on his desk and kicked his shoes off. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He lifted it up looking at an unknown number on the screen. He hoped it wasnt stark or anything terrible like that. The msg read ;_ Hay uryuu this is Ichigo whats up_? Uryuu sighed in relief. He flopped down on the bed to txt him back.

After a while of being locked away in his room he decided to make some tea. He stepped up to the kitchen counter and glanced over to his father still in his recliner. The small living room area had a large door way into the kitchen/dining room. "Would you like tea? Im making some." He said softly not to be loud since his father had a hangover.  
"Yes, Please" Though his father was a dick and disrespected his son he was polite. Uryuu finished making the tea and brought it to his father and went back to his room. He fiddled around with things and tidied up his slightly messy floor and then made dinner. after that he went to his room and txt Ichigo. Somehow time flew by and he ended txting Ichigo till 4 am. He yawned as he set his phone back down and put it on charge.

He woke to the alarm being extra loud and was infuriated that he had to get ready for school he wanted to just skip it but Ichigo would be there he kept telling himself. He went out the door without a word to his father who was in the kitchen. He got some coffee and then hurried to school. He was sitting in class till finely Mizuiro and Ichigo showed up just when class started. they were barely on time. Ichigo made poor Mizuiro wait because he slept in and they had to rush over. Ichigo lied his head on his desk and slept throughout the whole class.

Uryuu stifled a small giggle when he heard a soft snore come from the orange haired boy. Class ended and everyone bustled around collecting their things. The teacher left for other business with the school principal. Mizuiro tried to wake Ichigo but gave up after a few grumpy groans from the teenager and left. Now it was just him and Ichigo in the empty class room. he walked over to the sleeping boy at the desk. He had a soft and peaceful face when sleeping. Normally he had a grumpy look plastered to his face at all times. Uryuu reached out a hand and nudged Ichigo. "C'mon you idiot the other class is starting." Ichigo let out a long groan. Uryuu started to nudge him more trying to get him up. Uryuu started poking him. He knew Ichigo was awake he just had to get him to the other class. Ichigo reached out an arm and hooked it around Uryuu's waist and pulled him closer. He kept his arm in a tight grip on Uryuu's waist. Uryuu blushed a little bit. "Ichigo what the hell are you doing?"  
"Just a little longer... No ones around so I finely get to hug you without anyone looking at us weird." Uryuu blushed more.  
"Y-yuou call this a hug?" He said pushing at Ichigo's head that was still resting in his other arm on the desk. He suddenly leaned up, pulling Uryuu down into his lap. He did it so quickly and caught Uryuu off guard that he didnt even have time to know what was happening till he was already sitting in Ichigo's lap. Uryuu's face deepened in a red color when he realized the situation he was in. Ichigo pulled him into a better hug and nuzzled into his neck.  
"Is this better?"  
"I-idiot! What the hell?" Ichigo chuckled into Uryuu's shoulder. They sat like that till they heard other students coming towards the class room. During the next class Uryuu sat with a blush on his face, not paying any attention to the teacher. After school they bid fare well and went their separate ways.

Ichigo lay on his bed thinking of only the raven haired boy who somehow always made his heart flutter when they were close. Ok its official he liked Uryuu a **lot**. he had been fighting with his feelings towards his friend for some time now. He was scared if he layed a move on him though, he would hate him and Uryuu would never talk to him again. What if Uryuu didnt feel that way back? what if He hated gays? His thoughts were stopped when a voice called out his name.  
"Ichigo!~ Dinners ready!" He knew it to be best not to keep his sister waiting when it came to meals she prepared. He heaved himself off the bed and made his way to the dinner table.

**~Ok guys I promise the next chapter they will finely kiss! Sorry but Im addicted to fluff ^.^ Anyways hoped you enjoyed tell me how it was reviews most appreciated Thanks =D ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Ok well this one came out way longer then expected. I kinda brainstormed and the whole beginning bit took longer then I thought it would. I promised they would kiss in this one so I had to keep going till they did lol.  
Sorry for any miss spelled words or grammar errors. Hope you ENJOY ! ^.^~**

* * *

"Uryuu. I'm going on business so I wont be home for 2 weeks." His father said not looking up from his paper.

"Ok." Uryuu started to wash the dishes when his father spoke again. "Your money for while I'm gone will be in an envelope on the table in the morning. I will be leaving earlier then you get up for school."

Uryuu got ready for school that morning like he always did but he grimaced when he saw a msg pop up on his phone. Stark. The msg read ;' _Meet me under the bridge before school. dont make me wait or someone will pay for your mistake._' Uryuu stared at the phone blankly. "_Who? What the hell did he mean by that? they had a hostage? I dont have any friends so who could they use? The only people I have even been talking to lately are Ichigo and Orihime. _" Uryuu pondered over it for a while. He put his shoes on and headed out the door after putting away his allowance money.

He decided to go to the bridge like Stark commanded. Was it a lie? Just so he would show up? He pondered over it, in deep thought as he walked. He gasped. Uryuu stood in his tracks. He remembered seeing Stark and Grimmjow along with their other creepy friend Ulquiorra sniggering when they saw him talking with Orihime after the club meeting. What if they had her? That Ulquiorra guy had an extreme interest in her. Uryuu suddenly felt responsible for anything that might be happening to her at this very moment. He picked up his speed.

He saw the bridge in sight and Tried to collect himself as well as he could before going around and down the river bank. He would never show fear or weakness. he made his way down cautiously. When he finely got down the bank he could see them standing there. he felt relieved he didnt see her... oh wait. Nope. There she was. Being pinned against the pillar that held the bridge up. He stood there, letting it all sink in. The weird quiet man named Ulquiorra had his full attention on the pretty long haired girl.

Grimmjow looked up and saw Uryuu standing there. He grinned madly at the raven boy with glasses. Uryuu clenched his mouth shut, grinding his teeth in anger. Orihime looked frightened but held strong. She would never cry in front of them though.

"Hay Stark check it out! The fag showed up!" Stark looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Well, well, well. You actually came." The older male started to advance towards Uryuu. He was about 12 feet from the group. He ignored the other boys and looked strait at Orihime.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded in return.

"Awwww look at you all concerned and shit. Were you worried about your bitch?" Uryuu shook with rage. It was different to insult him but Orihime had nothing to do with it! She was innocent! He calmly looked at the blue haired male in front of him.

"Shut the fuck up. Orihime come on lets go to school." She tried to obey his command but right when she went to run towards Uryuu, Ulquiorra stepped in her path. She let out a small gasp when he just looked down at her blankly.

"Stark, Grimmjow? you said I could be in charge of her correct?" The blue haired boy looked behind his shoulder. Damn that guy creeped him out! He never showed any emotion. None at all.

"Yeah, yeah but you gotta fallow through with the plan, then shes all yours." Grimmjow said casually. _"The plan? What the fuck did that mean? Orihime isn't property to be wheeled and dealed!" _Uryuu thought angrily. He stood there, rage filling his body.

"Shes not yours to be in charge of, you sick freaks!"

"Ohhh yeah that's right. My bad man. Shes** your** bitch. Sorry but we took your little** slut**." Grimmjow said shrugging his shoulders. Uryuu wanted to jump at his throat. No. He couldn't snap. He had to stay cool. He knew he wasn't strong enough to go against these 3. If it were for his own sake yeah, because it didnt matter if he got beaten up but he had to make sure they didnt do anything to his friend. He could care less about himself anymore. He looked at Orihime and back to Ulquiorra, then to Stark who was leaned against the cement wall watching in amusement. He then glared at Grimmjow.

"So what the hell do you want?" Grimmjow and Stark shared glances then smirked devilishly.

"Well," Stark began. "we decided to go a different rout. Its getting boring to hurt you physically and to you directly. Were going to hurt you from the inside out." He glanced towards The girl with caramel brown hair. Stark's smile twisted into an evil grin.

"_Oh no... not her._" Uryuu thought. Stark walked over to Orihime and smiled sweetly.

"Strip." was his single command. Her eyes widened. Uryuu immediately panicked. They were well out of sight from passersbys. It was still fairly early so down in the river's dipped in bank it was still shaded. What could he do? what did they plan to do?

"Are you going to do it, or do I have to do it for you?" Ulquiorra's voice came out blank. Uryuu's mouth went dry. What should he do? He knew he couldn't stop them. He stared shocked at what was happening. They all stood in a deathly silence, under the darkened bridge. Orihime only stared horrified at Ulquiorra.

"Well?" came a warning tone from the pale, quiet male towering over her.

"N-no... no!" Grimmjow furrowed his eye browse in annoyance. He walked up to her and grabbed the color of her shirt and began to tug at the buttons. Before Uryuu could do anything a hand shot up and grabbed the blue haired boys arm. Orihime looked up in shock. So did Grimmjow. Ulquiorra looked him dead in the eye.

"Shes mine Grimmjow. Don't touch her." Grimmjow yanked his arm away and scoffed angrily. All the while Stark only watched in amusement as always. Uryuu advanced forward a few feet by instinct. The only thing that went through his head was protecting his friend at all costs.

"Stop right fucking there fag!" Uryuu froze, glaring at Grimmjow. He was shaking now.

"Pick woman. Either You do it or... I do it for you." Ulquiorra said calmly. He stood closer to Orihime. So close his body was almost pressed against hers. Her breath was hitched and stifled from fear and worry. "No..." She managed to whisper out. Uryuu could hardly find her audible since he was still at least 7 feet away from them. Ulquiorra leaned down closer to her, calmly clutching the fabric of her school jacket slipping it off her shoulders, letting it hit the ground. He brought his hand up to the collar of her shirt. staring strait into her eyes.

"S-stop!" She tried to push him away but he stayed firmly in place. Not budging from his spot and keeping a tight enough grip on her shirt so that she couldn't run. Stark smiled evilly as he watched. Uryuu could no longer do anything. He was too shocked to do anything. What could he do? How can he help her? He knew if he tried to get violent they would more then likely punish her for it. He was stuck. Immobilized. Only left standing in horror.

Orihime made a whimpering noise and closed her eyes tightly shut when Ulquiorra Started to pull open the buttons. The first one. the second one. She tried to push away again but failed. Tears started to build in the corners of her eyes. Uryuu couldn't take this any longer. They were really willing to go that far.

"Stop! Please! Tell me what to do! Anything you want. I'll do anything!" He was running on pure adrenalin now. Stark smiled a wide evil smile.

"Hmmm, Anything?" Uryuu hesitated. What if they make him do something really bad? It didn't matter... as long as Orihime was ok. He was desperate.

"As long as Orihime isn't harmed in any way and you let her go. Yes, I will do anything." Stark stroked his chin in thought.

"Thats no good. You see, if we let her go she will be a snitch and we wont be able to have our fun... We wont harm her though. She will stay but we wont touch her. Hows that?" The others just patiently listened to their conversation.

"No. You have to let her go!" Stark furrowed his brows.

"Have it your way." Stark said shrugging. He looked at Ulquiorra, who nodded in return, knowing the command. He made fast to continue his work on the buttons of Orihime's shirt. Uryuu bit his lip. _Damn them! _

"... Fine!" The other two boys smiled at each other except Ulquiorra, who stepped back from Orihime. She quickly fixed her shirt, fumbling with the buttons. She was nearly shaking. The kind girl looked up at Uryuu worry in her eyes. Uryuu gave her a quick nod and small smile to reassure her that it would be ok. Stark motioned Uryuu to come closer. He grudgingly did so.

"Now this is what you have to do" He glanced at Grimmjow who had an insanely evil smile on his face, then grinned evilly himself. "You have to strip instead." Uryuu was taken aback.

"W-what?!"

"You heard him fag!" Grimmjow looked truly content. He looked at Stark with a cold glare. Uryuu stood there 'no' written all over him. Stark sighed.

"Well if not you then her." He gestured to Orihime who stood in shock. Uryuu clenched his fists with rage. If only he could just pounce at their throats. He looked at Orihime. His face changed. It was for her. He would much rather take her place.

"Whatever." he spat coldly towards the man with dark wavy hair. The said man smiled. He went over to a bag sitting on the ground and pulled an object out. As he walked past his comrade, he dropped the object into Grimmjow's hands. The blue haired boy fumbled with it for a short moment then held it up, pointing it at Uryuu. The ravens eyes shot open in horror and shock. What Grimmjow had was a video camera.

"We will video tape you while you do it." Grimmjow burst out laughing with excitement. "Oh and she will have to watch." Stark added smiling sweetly. It was the coldest smile Uryuu had ever seen.

He glanced at Orihime. Fear evident in his eyes, she felt sorrow. She felt guilty. He didn't have to do this for her. Uryuu had no more reasonable thoughts at this point. He slowly stepped forward closer to them. He looked at the ground and slowly unzipped his hoodie. Orihime's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"No, don't! You don't have to do this for my sake Uryuu!" Ulquiorra had to hold her by her arms so that she couldn't run towards him.

"Orihime its me they want to hurt, not you. This is what they wanted in the first place. Im not going to let you take my place for their sick games." At this point it didnt matter anymore. His life was already hell so it wouldn't make a difference. He would gladly do this for the safety of her happiness. She was so kind to him. He could at least do this in return.

"Uryuu! Please!"

"Im sorry Orihime but I've already made up my mind." She shook her head sobbing. The tight grip on her arms not loosening. The others watched as if it were a fun movie. He pulled his hoodie off and dropped it on the ground. He slowly started to unbutton his short sleeve shirt. He was actually doing this. He was being filmed by a psycho, while his friend had to watch. They would see all of his scars. they would probably show the whole world the video. He tried to shove those thoughts out of his head. He told himself to be emotionless so that he could make it through the moment. He felt sick. His hands were shaking and he fumbled with his buttons. He finely reached the last one and then slipped that shirt off. He had a black long sleeve underneath.

Orihime's sobs and the river gently flowing were the only sounds being made. The cold morning air swooped around him as he stood shaking nervously. They were still covered by the cool shadows of the bridge. Uryuu forced his shaking hands to grab the bottom of his shirt, lifting it slowly. He pulled it off and tossed it on the ground with his other clothes. He was shirtless now. Cuts, scars and bruises were visible all over his back and ribs. You could see fresher cuts along his arms.

Grimmjow chuckled as he held the camera pointed at Uryuu. The raven reached down hesitantly and fumbled with the button. His hands were shaking, making it hard to do anything. He felt waves of cold air rush through his body. He finely was able to get the button and then slid the zipper to his pants down. He hooked his thumbs into the inside rim of his pants. Uryuu hesitated a moment before he very slowly started to push them down.

Orihime clenched her eyes closed so that she couldn't see him any further, that way Uryuu could at least have some of his pride. She gave him the respect of not looking and kept her eyes closed. Stark noticed and wasn't pleased by it.

"Ulquiorra, make her watch." He said sternly. Ulquiorra pulled her head back and commanded her to look. She shook her head rapidly. Tears stained her cheeks. The green eyed male holding her began to get frustrated and looked at Stark for instructions.

"Orihime if you don't I will do much worse to your emo friend over hear."

"You bastard Stark!" Uryuu growled through clenched teeth. Orihime still kept her eyes closed. Knowing that Uryuu wanted her to. Stark Sighed with frustration and walked over to the Shirtless raven. Grimmjow still filmed. Stark raised his hand back and punched Uryuu in the mouth. The raven grunted with pain and stumbled back. His pants still unzipped but still on his body. Orihime heard him and started to sob more, her eyes still closed in respect for her friend. He shot a glare at Stark and clenched his fist. He couldn't take it anymore. He brought his arm back ready to lay a blow on the older male.

"Nah ah, ah, If you do that, your precious little bitch will have to take your place." Stark said, waving a finger in the ravens face. He clenched his teeth growling. Stark looked over at Orihime who was still being held by Ulquiorra.

"Now Miss Inoue, if you don't watch I will be forced to do bad things to your faggot friend." Grimmjow chuckled at his comrades threat. She shook her head furiously. Stark let out a sigh of annoyance again. He stepped forward and punched Uryuu in the stomach. He tried to hold back any noise of pain but failed. Stark did it again. Again. Again. Uryuu was doubled over in pain, his nervous sick feeling increasing with every punch. He was on the verge of hurling it all up on Stark just for spite towards the other male. Orihime could hear Uryuu's pain.

"You stupid bitch all you have to do is watch and no harm will come to your emo fag!" Grimmjow spat with amusement when she let out a loud sob. She hesitated with her eyes closed. The other boys waiting for her next move. She stood up strait where she had been slumped over bracing herself on Ulquiorra's strong grip. The caramel brunette Slowly opened her eyes staring at the ground. She looked up at Uryuu.

"...Fine just please don't hurt him anymore. I'm sorry Uryuu." She whispered just loud enough for them to hear. Grimmjow broke into a mad grin before laughing evilly. This whole time Ulquiorra just kept a strait face holding Orihime in place. Uryuu looked at the ground, shame and guilt flooding his body. If only he werent so week he could be protecting her. None of this would have happened.

"Well lets continue then, shall we?" Stark said grinning. Uryuu stared at the ground. His heart racing as he brought his hands back to his waist line. Orihime watched so that they wouldn't hurt him. She could see all the wounds and bruises on his body. Tears started to fill the corners of her eyes. Grimmjow continued to hold the camera at Uryuu. The raven slowly pulled his pants down to his ankles, slipping hem off along with his shoes. He was left in his boxers and stood there, staring at the ground. He didn't want to go any further. He was getting too nervous to even think. He wasn't prepared for this. He just woke up for school like any other day. Why was this happening?

Grimmjow looked annoyed. "Well?!" He asked the Raven who was shaking. He couldn't look at Orihime. He couldn't. he knew she was watching and didn't want to. He swallowed all of his pride and fear, bringing his hands to his waist. Uryuu slowly slipped his fingers along the inside brim of his dark blue boxers. He stopped there. he felt sick. He didn't want to do this but he knew if he didn't they would do it to Orihime. With shaking hands he very slowly started to pull them down.

He suddenly heard an "oof!" Come from the green eyed teen holding his friend. Within seconds he heard someone run to him. Uryuu tore his eyes away from the ground. Orihime stood in front of him, her back facing him and arms held out. She was blocking the view of Grimmjow's camera. Uryuu couldnt see it but, Orihime was staring strait into Stark's eyes, who stood next to the blue haired teen. She showed no fear. Only strength and seriousness.

Grimmjow scoffed at her move and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Why'd you let her go?!"

"She suddenly elbowed me in the ribs and ran while I was startled." He replied simply. His blank face showed no emotion. Uryuu was too shocked to do anything. His hands still clenched to the fabric of his boxers. Orihime stood as a human shield in front of Uryuu.

"This is **enough**!" I refuse to move from this spot!" Orihime said in a stern voice. The other teens seemed to be taken aback. She looked strong and brave even though she had tear stains on her cheeks. The stern glare didn't fade as the boys just stood there.

"...Orihime." Uryuu was able to whisper out. He was utterly shocked.

"Stark, should I hold her still again?" Came Ulquiorra's calm voice.

"Yes. Grab her and this time dont let her go." The strait faced male slowly advanced towards them. Orihime stood her ground. Ulquiorra Reached his hand out.

"Come. I wont have to hurt you if you cooperate." She only sent a stabbing glare at him. His green eyes looked down on her menacingly.

"Come."

"**No.**" Not a drop of fear showed through. Uryuu was stunned, unable to move. Ulquiorra raised his hand to grab her forcefully.

"Wait." Ulquiorra stopped at Stark's word, looking up from the girl in front of him. "Don't touch the bitch, instead hit him." He pointed at Uryuu. Orihime's eyes widened. Ulquiorra pushed her out of the way and struck a blow on Uryuu before he could even comprehend what was going on. Orihime gasped and ran the very few feet between them, throwing herself over Uryuu, who was on his knees doubled over. She shot daggers with her glare at Ulquiorra who stood over them, watching. No emotion showed in his eyes.

"I will **not** let you touch him!" She clung to Uryuu tighter. Grimmjow scoffed again. Stark looked extremely thoughtful over the predicament forming in his plan.

"If you just leave us alone now, nothing will be said! We can all walk away from this." Stark looked at her for a moment.

"Theres a problem sweat heart. I don't want it to stop just yet." She didn't reply but only looked at him. She began to worry that this wasnt going to work. She held her breath waiting for someone to make a move. Stark began to advance forward. Grimmjow started chuckling in a low evil tone. Uryuu tried to push her away so he could tell her it was ok. She clung tighter.

"Orihime... The quicker I do this the quicker it will be over." Tears came to her eyes again, knowing he was right. Knowing they had lost from the beginning.

"I dont care! Im **not** letting them touch you!"

"Orihime!** I** got you in this mess!** I** will deal with it!" He had snapped. He was nervous scared and extremely pissed at himself for being so weak. Ulquiorra received a commanding nod from Stark. He bent down wrenching up Orihime despite her protests. She kicked and threatened but all was in vain. Ulquiorra held her still again. Uryuu stood up and went back to what he had to do. He slowly pulled his boxers down, his eyes tightly shut. He stood there naked hoping it would all end soon.

"Alright now turn around. Let the camera see your whole body." Orihime was crying again at this point. She tried to fight back but failed against Ulquiorra's strength. Uryuu did as he was commanded. He earned a mocking whistle come from Grimmjow. He stared at the ground clenching his fists. The cold morning air crashing over him, filling his body. He could only hear Orihime's muffled voice through the hand that Ulquiorra had placed over her mouth and the river softly rushing. All of his thoughts were drowned out. he was almost in a trance like state. Stark walked over to him and inspected the wounds.

"You fucking **pathetic** emo bitch! You cut yourself and everything!" He didnt say anything back to the wavy haired male. Uryuu stood stiff with his hands at his sides. Stark ran a hand down Uryuu's shoulder and around his back. Uryuu's eyes widened. Why the hell was Stark touching him?! He jumped away from Stark, a disgusted look in his eyes. The older man laughed.

"Whats the matter you little gay **whore**?" Uryuu felt as though he could puke. Stark touched him. He wanted to kill him for it. Did this mean stark was gay? Even though they seemed to hate gays with a passion. He was very confused. He wanted to put his clothes back on badly now. He was extremely uncomfortable with stark looking at him now.

Orihime was able to pry the emotionless teens hand off her mouth.

"**Don't** touch him! **Please**!" She screamed. Apparently some people had been near by and heard her. They could hear people talking and shuffling up on the bridge. Grimmjow scoffed annoyed. He turned the camera off and put it back in the bag. Stark just smirked at Uryuu.

"Well this was fun. thanks for being so cooperative, fag." He motioned for Ulquiorra to fallow.

"I thought you said I could have the woman?"

"Well things didnt really go as we expected so come on." He gently let Orihime go and joined up with the other teens. Uryuu didn't like the way he asked about Orihime like he owned her. What did he want her for? He shivered at the thought of what the creepy emotionless guy could do to her. Orihime ran to Uryuu, tears in her eyes.

Uryuu! Im so sorry!" She grabbed his jacket looking away and holding it out to him. He mentally thanked her a million times for showing the respect of not looking. He took the jacket quickly and rushed to put his clothes back on. He found himself fighting back tears while he pulled his boxers up. All of the adrenaline during all of the events, blocked his mind of almost all emotions. He was in a state of after shock. Orihime took a very quick peek to see if he was clothed. when she saw he had his pants and a hoodie on she leaped forward hugging him. Uryuu was still standing in shock, his shirt lifelessly dangled from his hand. She buried her face into his bare chest.

"Im so sorry! Im sorry Uryuu!" She cried. He gently pat her head allowing her to cry. "Its ok Orihime..." She hated herself for being so selfish, crying in front of him when she should be comforting him not the other way around. she pulled away wiping her tears. She gently took the shirt from Uryuu's hand.

"Here. Take your hoodie off so you can but your shirt on." She managed to say calmly. Still in his trance he took his hoodie off. Orihime slid the black long sleeve over his head. After he had all of his clothes back on he still stood thinking about what happened. It all started to sink in. they had it on video. he was screwed. They were gonna definitely show it to all the people he knew. Probably the whole school actually. He nearly choked when he realized this. He would get expelled. His father would do who knows what. His already hellish life was over. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Oh Uryuu... Shh its ok." She pulled him close patting his head. he was able to fight back the tears. She pressed him to her bosom like a mother, speaking comforting words. after he collected himself he said "We should head to school, we're already late as is." He glanced over and saw her jacket still on the ground. He walked over and picked it up handing it to Orihime. She thanked him and they walked to school.

"Orihime?' he asked when they were almost to school.

"Hmm?"

"How do you normally get to school? I dont want you walking alone from now on." She looked at him.

"Well I normally walk with Tatsuki but she has karate finals."

"Is there anyone else to walk with you?"

"Yes. Chad and Rukia would walk with me if I asked." Uryuu felt relived. Nobody would mess with Chad.

"Please do." She nodded. They got to school and she smiled saying good bye. The whole way back she tried to cheer him up and make him feel better.

The thought of anyone seeing that video weighed heavy on his mind all day. He managed to skip past Ichigo and rush out of school as fast as he could. He took a long walk with his music on. His headphones helped drown out the world. It started to get dark and so after watching the sunset he made his way home. Ichigo txt him but Uryuu didn't answer him back.

He sat on his bed glancing at his drawer. He pulled it open, revealing a razor blade. Maybe he should just end it right here. He wouldn't have to deal with being expelled or embarrassment. his music still going, he pulled his head phones off and made his way to his dresser. On top of it was his stereo system. he hooked his phone to it, turned the music up loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He then locked his door and sat down on his bed again. The music played loudly. He gripped the razor blade in his hand. Yanking his sleeves back, he pressed the blade to his arm. He cut and cut and cut and cut and cut. his arm was covered in stinging slices across his skin. He did it to the other arm just as much. he wasnt cutting deep enough to hit any major veins. He couldnt bring himself to push the knife down any harder. He had to keep Orihime safe from those bastards. The thought of Ichigo came to his mind. He started to sob. "_What would he think of me right now?_"

He went into the shower, trying to rid the blood from his arms. He leaned his forehead against the shower wall sobbing as the music blasted from his room. He stepped out and put on a T shirt and boxers. He went to his bed. Looking down at his legs he picked up the blade and started to cut marks on his thigh. There wasn't any room left on his arms anymore. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. Once he starts he cant stop. it was like a drug. It was almost as if he were punishing himself for being so pathetic. He lie down on his bed sobbing into his pillow. He fell asleep listening to his loud music crying.

Ichigo sat in class extremely worried about Uryuu. He looked very depressed yesterday. He didn't answer his txt and wasn't at school today. The bright haired teen wasnt paying any attention to the teacher. Rukia noticed. She slipped a note towards him. Ichigo didnt notice, still lost in thought. Rukia huffed annoyed at this. She poked him in the arm gently, cautious not to let the teacher see. He still didnt notice his friends attempts at getting his attention. She got very annoyed and poked him hard, still nothing. She growled under her breath. She finely made a very tightly compressed (which made it very hard) paper wad. She glanced at the teacher then back at Ichigo. Her tongue sticking out to the side slightly as she aimed. She threw the paper wad hard and hit him right in the head. The angry teen whipped his head around searching fir the culprit. Rukia had to stifle a giggle. She passed him the note as he looked at her grumpily.

Ichigo rubbed the the spot on his head that Rukia had hit with the paper wad. It hurt. He read the note. ;_Why are you so out of it today? whats wrong?_; Was sprawled in Rukia's hand writing. He flipped the note over writing his reply. He cautiously passed it back to the dark haired girl. She read what he had written. ;_Im worried about Uyuu is all. Im fine_; She looked up at him with a reassuring smile. He smiled in return at his friends concern.

It was lunch time and he was walking to the cafeteria with Rukia and Keigo. Orihime called out his name. He turned around to see the brunette running down the hall after him. She was able to make it to them, putting her hands on her knees to brace herself while she caught her breath.

"Ichigo -_gasp_- can I talk to you -_pant_- for a sec?' She asked out of breath.

"Uhh sure." Rukia looked at him questioningly. The Orange haired boy shrugged in return.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" He asked after the other friends left for lunch without them. "Oh and do you happen to know where Uryuu is?" He added.

"Thats what I need to talk about." She looked at the ground solemnly.

"Will you go check on him after school please?" Ichigo was a little confused.

"Umm ok. But why?" She shifted her feet.

"... Well umm... Im just worried about him. Hes really upset lately!" She managed to say. She didnt want to tell him the events that took place just the day before. "... I feel like your the only one who can comfort him right now." Orihime looked at the ground. Ichigo didnt really know what to say but smiled at her concern for Uryuu. She really was a very kind girl.

"No problem. Dont worry about it Orihime!" He gave her a broad smile, in which she gave one in return.

Ichigo stood outside Uryuu's door. He could hear loud music blasting inside. _'Well at least I know hes home.' _Ichigo thought. He started to knock on the door. Nothing happened, he figured the raven couldn't even hear him so he started banging with his fist. Still nothing. He decided to call out Uryuu's name. Nothing. He tried louder. Nothing. Ichigo growled in annoyance and frustration. He kept trying until an elderly woman stepped outside of her house that was right next to Uryuu's. She looked at him with a small smile.

"That poor boy has had that music going all night. He came home, turned it on and left it blaring." Ichigo became worried at these words.

"Oh he has?"

"Yes he has. Im guessing his father is off on business as usual." The old woman sounded as though she had pity for Uryuu when she spoke about him.

"Well I will get him to come out somehow." Ichigo said with a smile and slight joking laugh as the old lady made her way off of her own porch.

"Well it would be good for him. Good luck!" She waved at Ichigo before heading down the street. He turned his attention back to trying to get Uryuu to open the door. He decided to just open the door since the other boy probably couldn't hear a thing. He could only imagine how loud it was on the inside. He tried to turn the handle but it was locked. Ichigo cursed under his breath.

Uryuu was laying on his bed when he heard something. He rolled over trying to ignore it. It became louder and more persistent. He heard a voice now. He rose up sighing in annoyance. He quickly grabbed some pajama pants, throwing them on. He didn't care how he looked. When he got to the door he hesitated. He didnt want to talk to anyone. Anyone at all. Banging on the door continued. The voice sounded familiar but it was hard to make out through the loud music. He opened the door to see an annoyed Ichigo standing at the door. His signature grumpy look played over his face.

"Took you long enough!" Ichigo huffed. Uryuu looked at him for only a second then tried to close the door. Ichigo stopped him.

"Hay! Uryuu... can I please talk to you? You look awful."

"Well thanks." the raven spat sarcastically. He turned and walked into the house Ichigo fallowed. Uryuu made his way back to his bed room so he could turn down the music, so that it was possible to hear one another without raising their voices. Ichigo fallowed Uryuu into his room, not caring if he was being rude or weird. He just wanted to hug Uryuu the second he saw his sad face. Uryuu turned the music down till it was a low background sound.

"So what do you want?" Ichigo looked down at the teen. He didnt have his glasses on like he normally did, his hair was a bit messy and his eyes were red and tired from most likely crying.

"Tell me whats wrong." he stated firmly. Uryuu just ignored him and sat on his own bed. Ichigo looked down at him waiting for an answer. Uryuu just turned his head. Ichigo noticed he had a loose hoodie pulled over him and was clutching at the sleeves to make sure they didnt raise up.

"Let me see your arms." Uryuu was taken aback by the sudden command. The raven disobeyed. Ichigo's gaze hardened with seriousness. "Now." Uryuu still didnt obey. The bright haired boy quickly reached down to pull the sleeves back. Uryuu was stunned but fought back cursing his friends sudden attack. They wrestled till Ichigo had pulled the hoodie off of his shoulders. Uryuu looked away so he wouldn't have to see Ichigo's reaction. To his surprise there were no words spoken, only a tight hug wrapped around him.

"Uryuu..." The raven blinked and turned his head to see Ichigo. His face showed true worry in his eyes.

"Please... please don't do this." He pulled Uryuu's arm up and cuddled against it. He pressed Uryuu's hand to his chest tightly. Uryuu could feel the other teens heart beating rapidly. He started to blush. Fearing Ichigo would notice he pulled his hand away. Ichigo leaned towards him. Uryuu leaned back. He was feeling like he couldnt breath. His very crush was leaned over him. What the hell should he do.

Ichigo was going on complete instinct. He dint even realize what he was doing at this point. He leaned closer, not even knowing what for. He had to put his hand on Uryuu's leg for balance, who in turn cringed. Ichigo noticed and pulled away quickly.

"Your leg. Did you cut there too?" Uryuu didnt answer, looking away. "Uryuu..." Came his warning tone. The raven barely nodded.

"Let me see."

"W-what?! No!" Ichigo slightly blushed realizing he just asked him to take his pants off. In the back of his head he really wanted to know what Uryuu's legs looked like.

"How bad?" Uryuu didnt answer. "Uryuu... Tell me."

"Not as bad as my arms." He meekly replied as he turned his head away.

"Promise?"

"Yeah" Ichigo softly smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. The embrace was warm and comforting.

"Well I will trust you and take your word for it." Uryuu sat weakly while Ichigo continued to hold him. The music was the only thing that kept the silence away. Ichigo squeezed his friend tighter. he didn't know what he felt but Ichigo knew he didn't want to lose him. No, not Uryuu. He meant too much.

"Its worthless for me to ask why your so upset huh?"

"... Yeah." Ichigo sighed. To Uryuu's surprise Ichigo didnt press on, instead he leaned back looking at Uryuu with a smile. His eyes staring right into his. Those bright ones that showed so much emotion.

"Well I will wait until your ready. I will be here." He smiled big, showing his teeth. It was the warmest smile Uryuu had ever received. To Uryuu's anger and embarrassment, he couldn't hold back tears. His emotions taking over. No matter how hard he protested with himself, no matter how hard he tried, the tears still ran down his face. He gabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt tightly.

"Thank you Ichigo." He buried his face into Ichigo's chest. the brightly hair colored teen was surprised, but wasn't displeased nonetheless. He softly stroked Uryuu's hair as he sniffled into his shirt.

"Im sorry." he managed to choke out, while wiping away tears. "Its ok Uryuu." Ichigo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. After a moment or two Ichigo decided to make small talk to get his friends mind off of everything. His goal was to cheer him up.

"So Uryuu, what kind of music are you into? I love this band." Ichigo said referring to the music that was quietly playing. It was the band 'Asking Alexandria' Uryuu smiled and they started talking about different bands they liked.

They had been talking for hours and didn't even know it. Time seemed to fly by. Uryuu was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest, head turned to the side slightly as he watched Ichigo. A small smile across his face. The way he was admiring Ichigo was almost irresistible. '_Is he checking me out? The way hes been watching me..._' Ichigo thought. He blushed. The orange haired boy wanted to pounce on him and kiss him right there! He cursed to himself not being able to.

"So... do you wanna go to the arcade with me before it gets too late?" Ichigo looked at his watch '7:38' "They close in two and a half hours."

"Well... I dunno if I really want to..." Uryuu looked away indecisively. Ichigo jumped up grabbing the ravens hand. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Ichigo beamed at him with a wide grin. Uryuu's cheeks turned a hazy pink. Ichigo noticed. The teen pulled on the ravens hand some more, looking down at him expectantly.

"... Oh alright! Lemme get dressed properly. " Ichigo nearly squealed with joy but was able to hold back. He ran to the door of the room.

"Don't take too long!"

"I wont." Ichigo sat in the kitchen waiting impatiently. He looked up when he heard the door open with a small 'click'. The red heads face turned pink. Uryuu was wearing grey skinny jeans, that fit his slim body perfectly. They fallowed his curves, making his legs very attractive. He had black vans. A hoodie that was tight but not too tight. It fit his body nicely. It was black but the inside hood was bright green, which made nice contrast to the darker clothes.. He had a band shirt on but Ichigo couldn't make out what band it was, because his hoodie was zipped up to about his mid chest. His hair was fixed the way he normally wore it and his glasses were on now. He looked so sexy with the glasses contrasting his emo look.

"Im ready."

"Uhh... Y-yeah. Ok" Ichigo stuttered out. "Something wrong?" Uryuu cocked his head to the side. Damn that was cute!

"N-nope! Come on lets go!" He hurried to push Uryuu out of the door. They talked happily on their way there. When they went inside the building there wasn't too many people in there. Ichigo was glad. Ichigo rushed them over to his favorite game. It was a fighting game. They had fun playing that one for a while then went to a shooting game. Uryuu won every time, having perfect aim. Ichigo glanced over at Uryuu and his eyes became glued to the raven. His glasses reflected the light from the gaming screen in front of him. His eyes fixed on the game. They were so focused and intense. Ichigo thought he was so perfect.

They were playing other games and then Ichigo noticed Uryuu had an intent eye on him. He was staring, to be more blunt. His eyes fallowed all of Ichigo's movements. The ravens eyes didnt leave the other teens body. '_Hes definitely checking me out! ... Maybe I should make a move?_' Ichigo thought. Uryuu's eyes flicked up and down Ichigo's body completely unaware that he was full well checking the other boy out.

"There something on my shirt or something?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow and grin crooked side ways. Uryuu blushed hard realizing he had been caught staring at him.

"I uhh... N-no! umm I-" Uryuu stuttered hurriedly. Ichigo only laughed. They went to play some of the racing games. they sat down in the gaming fake car seats. They were about a foot apart. they started to play multilayer. After the game ended Ichigo looked over at Uryuu who was already looking at him. Their eyes locked. Both stuck a trance in each others gaze. Ichigo started to slowly lean in. Closer... Even closer... They were only a few inches away. Uryuu's eyes started to close. they were so close. His eyes only half open. Ichigo suddenly jumped back deep red all the way to his ears.

What was he thinking?! In the middle of all kinds of people at the arcade?! What if someone saw?! His heart was racing. He stole a glance at Uryuu. The ravens face was pink and had his eyes fixed else where trying to play it cool like that didn't happen.

"S-sorry." Ichigo mumbled quickly as he looked away. He was embarrassed as hell. "No. Its ok." Uryuu stood up quickly. " wanna try this one?" He pulled at Ichigo's sleeve towards another game.

Ichigo shut his bed room door leaning against it, letting out a long sigh. '_He totally likes me! The way he stares at me... I want to kiss him. Would he hate me if I did_?" Ichigo's face lit up with excitement. He ran to flop on his bed, grabbing his stuffed animal Kon. He squeezed him tight. He smiled giddily. Happiness flooding him, thinking that Uryuu liked him. He was so excited for the next day to arrive. He invited Uryuu to come hang out at his place.

The next day Uryuu saw Stark standing in the corner of the hallway talking to Grimmjow, he cringed. this is just what he needed this early in the morning. He didnt make eye contact and kept walking. Ichigo ran up behind him, playfully shoving the raven.

"Oh hi Ichigo." He said with a smile for the first time ever. they chatted all the way to class then had to go separate ways. Uryuu had lunch with Ichigo and his friends.

After School he and Ichigo went and got ice cream. Ichigo couldn't help but feel like it was a date since Uryuu kept glancing at him and blushing. It was getting harder and harder to hide the fact that he liked the strawberry kid. Ichigo glanced down and saw Uryuu staring at him in a trance across the table. He smirked.

"Your looking at me as though you could eat me Uryuu." Ichigo flirted. Uryuu blushed furiously.

"N-no I wasn't!" Ichigo started laughing. "Stupid strawberry!" He huffed crossing his arms. Ichigo laughed some more.

They walked up to the small Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo opened the door leading Uryuu through the house. The raven observed his new surroundings. Suddenly a little girl with blondish short hair whizzed around the corner. Uryuu guessed it was his sister. But they didn't look alike. Who could she be?

"Ichigo~! Did you get the stuff I asked you to?!"

"Oh... uh no. I forgot. Sorry Yuzu." Ichigo said apologetically.

"Awww but you always forget! I cant make supper without carrots!"

"Sorry" She pouted. "Oh and this is my friend Uryuu." Ichigo gestured towards Uryuu and then the little girl. "And this my sister Yuzu." Uryuu waved.

"Hi." She said shyly turning away to do something in the kitchen. Ichigo lead the way to his room. The orange haired boy opened his door and walked in. Uryuu fallowed close behind. he froze. Uryuu's eyes scanned the walls full of posters.

"Whoa..." Ichigo looked back at Uryuu's awed face.

"What?" Uryuu took a moment to look at all of the posters one more time.

"Well its just that you have posters of all of my favorite things. I love all of these bands." Ichigo smiled."And I love that anime! Oh and the Halo poster is epic!" Ichigo laughed at how excited Uryuu was. Who knew they had so much in common.

"You have some pretty sweet posters too. You have a bigger collection too." Ichigo commented while Uryuu ran around observing the room.

They played video games for a little while. They sat side by side only a few inches away in the floor.

"Ha! I totally owned you that round!" Uryuu exclaimed triumphantly. Ichigo huffed. They played a little bit more until it was about supper time. Uryuu looked down at his watch.

"I should probably get going." Ichigo looked disappointed. "Wait." He said grabbing Uryuu's wrist. He turned his head to look at Ichigo.

"But first... Kiss me?" Uryuu's eyes widened as his face turned scarlet. "I like you Uryuu and I know you like me back. I can tell by the way you look at me all the time." Ichigo's face was slightly pink. He leaned in closer to the raven. They were still sitting in the floor. Ichigo clenched Uryuu's hand in his while they used the same hands to support themselves.

"Come on... cant we just get the slow part over with?" Uryuu's heart felt like it was going to burst its way out of his chest.

"...Ok..." He found himself barely able to breath out. They leaned in closer. He could see Ichigo's half closed eyes. Barely two inches from his face. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned in more. he felt Ichigo's warm lips press against his. It was a slow and sweet kiss. Ichigo suddenly pushed harder deepening the kiss. The orange haired teen parted his lips so he could kiss Uryuu better. Uryuu moved his lips against Ichigo's slowly and softly. Ichigo grew impatient. It was a tease to kiss so softly. He pushed harder and ran his tongue along Uryuu's lip. The raven didn't protest so he continued to beg for entrance. Uryuu finely parted his lips more, allowing Ichigo to slip his tongue inside. The raven allowed Ichigo to explore his mouth. The kiss fired up quickly. Ichigo brought a hand up to place on the back of Uryuu's neck in order to pull him closer.

'_Holy shit! This is actually happening!_' Uryuu thought. He enjoyed it. They continued to kiss like this for a moment until they heard Yuzu calling them and foot steps going up the stairs. They quickly pulled away.

Yuzu popped her head in.

"Dinner should be done soon." She said.

""Yuzu how many times have I asked you to knock?" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Oh well i forgot. Its not like you would have been changing or anything, your friend is over."

"Thats not the point! Its a good habit to knock." Ichigo explained to his little sister. Uryuu wasn't paying much attention though. He had his eyes fixed on the floor, replaying that kiss over and over again. It felt awesome. Who would have ever thought his crush would like him back?

"Are you staying for dinner?" Yuzu looked at Uryuu, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh I uhh... no. I should be going home." Ichigo and Yuzu both whined their protests in unison. Uryuu wasnt able to say no and the food she made was delicious.

"So wheres Karin?' Ichigo asked Yuzu.

"Oh she'll be down soon... " She looked around real fast to make sure the Karin girl wasn't around, leaning in towards the teen boys that sat at the table. "Shes in a bad mood today." She whispered and then went strait to her food. They heard foot steps and a girl with shoulder length black hair appeared. Now this girl was definitely Ichigo's sister. She had the same pissed off look as what Ichigo wore most of the time. The way she stood, the way she huffed grumpily, and the 'fuck off' look Ichigo had. It was all identical. She made her way into the kitchen sitting at the table beside Yuzu.

"Karin, this is my friend Uryuu." She looked up at him. Uryuu gave a nervous grin.

"Well you don't look like the kind of type to hang around Ichigo. How much did he have to pay you?" Uryuu dint know what to say nor did he have time because Ichigo was already retorting something back.

"FYI you little brat I don't have to pay people to be my friends." she rolled her eyes. they argued here and there but it was just sibling tension. You could tell most of it was just playful insults. Ichigo went with Uryuu out the door to tell him goodbye. He tried to walk him home many times but Uryuu refused. They stood outside the front door.

"Well, see you at school." Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's sleeve before he could walk away. He pulled him into a kiss. Long and passionate. The red head pulled away looking into Uryuu's dazed eyes.

"See you tomorrow." Ichigo grinned. Uryuu was only able to nod and turn away, quickly running down the street.

* * *

**~I want to thank Maya1109 for aiding me on my writing. I hope this is better for you guys to read. I think it made it look so much better like this. Thanks for the help! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! ^.^~**


End file.
